1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bricklayers tools. It is well known to bricklayers that, if a neat, smooth face is wished to be made on a brick wall, it requires two separate operations, when working with a conventional trowel, to lay the brick on mortar. While each of these operations require only a moment of time whenever being done, the accumulation of this time is substantial, when considering the same being repeated throughout the bricklayer's entire working day. This is, accordingly, in need of an improvement.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following information disclosure statement is made pursuant to 37 CFR Sec. 1.97 to 1.99. This application is a refiling of Ser. No. 06/632,113, filed July 13, 1984, now abandoned. During prosecution of the aforementioned application the following patents were uncovered: G. Br. Pat. No. 1,194,550 to Norman Greengrass, 6/10/70; U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,085 to F. J. Kolson, 5/6/13; U.S. Pat. No. 1,292,558 to F. H. Ackerson, 1/28/19; U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,643 to P. J. Schneider, 8/14/28; U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,077 to W. A. Goff, 11/19/29; U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,225 to W. B. Moody, 3/1/66; U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,423 to L. P. Miller, 5/16/72.